


Resorting to Silicone

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Sean's boyfriend wants to make it up to him for not having sex in awhile. He'll fill him right up with something good!
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Resorting to Silicone

**Author's Note:**

> Like everything I write, this relationship isn't very healthy, so please don't read it if mindgames or whatnot would discomfort you!

It had been over a week since they'd had sex. Every night Ken had a different excuse - he was tired, he'd had a long day, he had to get up early tomorrow. Sean didn't believe half of it. Toys only did so much to sate the desire, and he knew how much Ken hated when he masturbated anyway. Something about how it made him sad to think he was finding pleasure on his own, that he wanted to be the one to make him feel good. Sean had never had a boyfriend who felt that way. It was weird. But there was no harm if Ken simply didn't know - and if he wasn't going to have sex with him anyway, then there was no point in feeling guilty about it.

He hadn't expected him to get home so early, though. Sean was still hard as a rock when he heard the door open, the buttplug still pressed up his ass. He hurried to try and clean up, covering the plug with a stray piece of laundry and trying to pull up his pants all before he could get to the bedroom, but it was too late. Ken opened the door with his jacket half-removed and stopped, staring at Sean in surprise. He was halfway bent over, trying to yank his pants up, and the plug's shape was way too obvious beneath the shirt he'd hidden it under. His heart was pounding.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked, as if he had absolutely no idea. Sean supposed that he probably didn't, on first glance.

"Nothing." Why did he say that? What a stupid answer. He was obviously doing something.

"Are you fapping?" Sean cringed at the word choice, forcing his pants closed around his still-hard cock. "What's going on?"

"We haven't had sex in a week," he finally snapped. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Of course I'm - fapping!" He hadn't used that word since high school. Who even said "fapping" anymore?

"You…" Ken trailed off, looking away. "Shit. I'm sorry." Sean felt his face redden. This whole situation was so awkward. "You want to now?"

"It's fine," Sean muttered. "You're probably tired."

"But we can still do something." He cupped his face in his hands, kissing Sean gently. "I didn't know you were so desperate to get filled, you'd go out and buy a toy…"

Sean considered saying he'd had this buttplug since high school, but decided not to mention it.

"Come on," Ken continued, "I have an idea." 

He laid down on the bed as Ken instructed, stripping off his pants and watching uncomfortably as he milled about. He left the room a few times before returning with a handful of things that Sean couldn't make out, then finally sat down beside him, a large glass of something set on the table.

"What is that?" Sean asked, suddenly wary. Ken stroked his fingers through his hair.

"You've never had an enema before?" Sean's eyes widened, looking again at the collection of tools - a turkey baster, he realized, a dish towel, and that glass. "It'll feel great," Ken said, like he was convincing him skydiving was fun. "Just lay back, okay? Spread your knees apart.

"I'm not sure," Sean started, but Ken shushed him and nudged him to move. Sean slowly moved his knees apart. His cock was still embarrassingly hard, despite the strange situation. "Have you done this? Before?"

"Sure I have," Ken replied. "It's gonna be warm, so don't worry." He squeezed the tip of the baster in the glass. Sean watched nervously as the liquid began filling up the device. Hadn't Ken used that on Thanksgiving? Was this a different turkey baster? Before he could ask, he felt the nozzle press against his hole and a strangely warm liquid began filling him. Sean made an unattractive noise, quickly covering his mouth. "You're probably all stretched out," Ken said with a smile. "After using that thing."

"I barely got to," Sean started, then fell quiet again as Ken squeezed another amount in. He could feel it filling his ass, the warmth flooding through every spot and beginning to create a strange, swelling feeling. His breath quickened. "I think that's the limit," he managed.

"Oh, please," Ken said with a smile, "that was only one round. Hold it in, while I refill." Before he could respond, Ken slid the nozzle free and the sudden release of pressure made Sean gasp. He tensed his hole tight, grasping the bedsheets in terror. All Ken had brought was that tiny dish towel - there was no way he could avoid wetting the entire bed if he let the liquid slip free. His eyes shot to Ken as he slowly filled the baster again, watching with pinched nerves. There were at least two more loads in there. There was no way he could hold it all in.

"Alright, here we go," Ken said, pressing the baster through his clenched hole. Sean felt tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to keep holding the pressure as his body stretched around the liquid to allow it in. He panted, turning his head away from Ken to avoid the smile on his face. "Look at that, see? You can hold a lot more than just one round." His free hand stroked gently on his lower belly and Sean shuddered. He could feel the liquid, could feel the weight of it moving with Ken's hand. "Keep it in, okay? Let's do another."

"Wait," Sean begged, but when Ken withdrew the baster he was quick to clench before more than a drip could spill. He stretched his legs far apart as he watched Ken refill, breaths shallow as he tried to keep himself closed up. 

By the time the third baster-ful was inside, Sean could barely move, frozen in place as he stared up at the ceiling. It felt like any shift or adjustment would cause him to flood the entire bed, any stray breath would make him spill every drop until his guts were completely emptied. Ken dropped the baster into the glass and sat back, smiling at Sean. Sean could barely look at him. He felt like he might pass out from the effort.

"It's hard to hold it all in, isn't it?" he said gently, tracing a finger along his belly. Sean could feel how distended it was, how full it was. "Oh! I've got an idea." The bed shifted as Ken moved, and then Sean felt something press against his ass and he nearly let go of his breath. "Here - you were using this before, weren't you?" Sean's eyes jerked down. Ken was holding the buttplug against him. "This will plug you up, I'll bet. Ready?"

Sean couldn't speak to tell him not to. Ken began guiding the plug into him, the narrow tip breaking through his clenched rim. The tapered shape slowly displaced the liquid as Sean clenched his teeth. It was too much. He was going to split in half, burst at the belly, something. There was no way he could hold this much. 

And then he felt the flange against his rear and his eyes snapped open. He hadn't even realized they had been shut. He let out a shallow gasp as Ken tapped the plug, gazing at him with a smile.

"Now it'll all stay inside, right? No need to worry."

"Ken," he whined. "I can't."

He was still smiling. "What's the matter?"

"Can't," Sean repeated. It was so difficult to speak.

"You've got to use more words than that." Ken leaned over his body, moving in closer to his face with that same smile. "Come on, Sean. What's the matter?"

He pressed down on the bottom of his belly at the last word and Sean gasped. The plug burst free and the liquid spilled out on the bed, opening Sean up more than he'd ever felt before. He moaned with the relief, every muscle in his body gratefully relaxing and his legs falling limp as the breath returned to him.

"Oh, Sean," Ken said, the same tone as if he'd nicked his finger on a knife. "Look at you. Don't you know how to use a buttplug? You're not supposed to push it out…" Sean glanced at him finally, heaving air back into his body, still dizzy from all the pressure. "I guess you should just stick to waiting for me, shouldn't you?" He kissed him gently on the cheek as Sean slowly absorbed the words. He felt the plug below him, wet and sticky against his thigh. "No need to sink so low you use silicone to get yourself off." 

Sean nodded weakly. Definitely stick to waiting for Ken.


End file.
